


Points and Quotes

by SomeSuperHero



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, First Time writing Smut, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, points - Freeform, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSuperHero/pseuds/SomeSuperHero
Summary: Yaz finds two pieces of paper.... One is for points. The other are for quotes. Then things happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thasmin... Yay!  
> I can do a second chapter if you want me to. Put it in comments. If so, I'll need to bump up the ratings, though.  
> I also don't know Britsh termology.

  The Doctor had constantly told them that Time Lords didn't need sleep, but these last few days had been extremely tiredsome. The first day was falling into a magic book to only find out that it was filled with dragons and other deadly monsters. The second day was landing on a moon, five solar systems away from Earth, to have it explode. Day three was filled with running from some alien with powers to mentally torment people.  So on day four, everyone needed a break, a relaxing day.  

   Yaz got out of bed, with a slight headache from the day before, and walked into the console room. The orange glow was almost blinding. She squeezed them shut and reopened them. It was quiet.... Too quiet. 

  "Where is The Doctor?" Yaz asked the others, entering the kitchen. Graham was nodding off at the table, and Ryan was fixing him tea. 

   "No idea... Did she wake up yet?" Graham asked, grabbing his mug. 

   "I don't know......." Yaz's eyes filled with concern," She been out for almost twelve hours. She said she doesn't need sleep." Ryan handed her a mug.

  "I'm sure she would be okay, right, Grandad." Graham hummed. She saw Graham crying. Grace's death had replayed for the better part of yesterday.

    "She took more of a mental beating then we had," Graham amitted. He was right. The Doctor had sadness in her eyes and fear in her screams. 

     "Maybe, I should go and check up on her." Yaz set down her mug and left the room. Yaz opened the door to The Doctor's room...... Of course she knew where The Doctor 's bedroom door was.

     The Doctor was still sleeping, with her arms and legs thrown about. She was wearing the three piece suit she had on when Yaz had met her. 

    It didn't particularly look comfortable to sleep in but.....Ahem...

    There was two peices of paper under her hands, slightly crumpled as her hand pushed on them. Yaz wasn't really nosy, but the scrawl of her hand writing made her wonder. Yaz tip-toed over and carefully picked up her soft hand. Yaz felt the slow sleeping rhythms of her heart beats.

     The paper was spilt into thirds, with a blue marker. Graham's, Ryan's, and Yaz's names were printed on top. She noted that the word: POINTS was printed above the names. Yaz had 165. Ryan stood at 80, and Graham at 85.

    In purple was the stars. Yaz with seven. Ryan with four, and Graham at three.

    Smiling, Yaz took the other paper from under her other hand. This one was a bit more embarrassing. In red, the words YAZ'S QUOTES, was on the top. The first one was "You really need to get out of those clothes." 

  Yaz sat on the bed. Immediately a hand went on her waist. The Doctor pulled her to the bed. "These are really something."

  The Doctor's face blushed deeper as Yaz propped herself up on her arm. She set the papers flutter to the floor, as she put her arm around The Doctor's waist. Yaz leaned down and kissed her. 

   After a minute, Yaz pulled back. The Doctor scrunched her nose. "Don't do that."

   The Doctor straightened her face. "You look too ardorable when you do that, so keep it straight." 

   "But I'm not..... Not anymore." Yaz put her plam on her forehead. _That's not what I meant_. The Doctor pushing herself up, accidentally pushing Yaz down. The Doctor kissed her, wanting to be as soft as possible.

  "Not to be rude, but can you get off. You weigh so much. You're crushing my lungs." The Doctor sat up.

  "I didn't know. Sorry..." The Doctor was immediately pushed down, by Yaz.

    "Not really. I like to be on top." Yaz smiled. "Let's see how much those points are worth."

   


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.., so this is my first true Thasmin fic and even my first smut fic. Just note: besides reading other Thasmin fics, I have no other research in this area.  
> I have no idea what I am doing really.

  Yaz pulled The Doctor out of bed and pushed her against the wall. A moan escaped The Doctor's mouth as Yaz held on to her waist. It was warm and full of passion. Yaz felt a tingling sensation through her body, it happened every time she was with the best person she ever met. She felt The Doctor's heart beats get faster. A hand went through The Doctor's blond bed hair, ruffling it even more, wanting to get a reaction.

 Yaz set her tounge on The Doctor's lips, and parted them slightly. She moaned again as Yaz raked her tounge across her teeth. The younger woman traced her hands the other's chest.

  Not looking, Yaz unbuttoned the vest and tossed it to the side. A hand went to the hem of Yaz's shirt, but Yaz pulled back. "Am I going to have to teach you patience, again?" 

  "Yes, Officer. You just might," The Doctor said, smiling, pressing her body against Yaz's, again, closing the already small space, between them. She unbuttoned the first buttons of The Doctor's shirt and started to kiss her collar bone, nipping in places, leaving hickeys in others. Then using her tounge to smooth the skin back out and soothe the bruises. The Doctor moaned again. 

   "Are you okay?" Yaz asked, pressing against the nape of her neck. The Doctor looked at her, smiling. "No need for alarm. I am great." The Doctor put her hand on Yaz's shirt, pulling it off. Her hands were a little cold, compared to the warmness of Yaz's bare stomach.   

    Yaz pulled off The Doctor's shirt. Once again, she was sad to see it go, but enjoyed what was underneath. The Doctor didn't have a bra on, so Yaz circled her nipples. Yaz felt them harden as she leaned down to press her lips against them. Yaz went back to kissing her jawline. Yaz pressed her hips against The Doctor's, letting her lust take her over. The Doctor grabbed her waist and pulled her as close as possible, and even then some, feeling Yaz grind her. Yaz raised her knee, pressing against her core.  

   Yaz pushed her to the bed, again. She leaned over The Doctor, kissing her stomach, right above the waist band. "Yazzzzz." She called out,"Don't tease me." 

   "Oh, you love it," Yaz said, continuing to kiss her waist. The Doctor gripped the sheets, as Yaz pulled down her pants. The suit was completed by the boxers. Yaz pressed a hand into them, right through her folds. She was very warm.  "Doctor, you dirty little alien," Yaz whispered. The Doctor was already wet, but smiled. 

    Yaz pushed her jean covered knee on her, roughing it up a little. The Doctor head went back, and her toes cluring up. Yaz traced a finger from the hickeys on her neck and collarbones to her clit. The police officer rubbed her finger on her.

     "Fuck, Yaz..... Fuuuuck." Although, they had sex a couple of times Yaz never heard her say those words. The Doctor's needy eyes met Yaz's. 

      "Since you asked so nicely......"

    Yaz crammed a finger inside her. The Doctor pushed her feet against the bed, rocking on Yaz's finger. Yaz put a second and third finger in her. When blondie stopped moving, Yaz placed the other hand on her breast, pushing her fingers in The Doctor deeply.. 

    The Doctor's breathing picked up a little. "I'm going to come, again, Yaz." Yaz immediately stopped."Please don't stop." She pulled her fingers out of The Doctor. "What are you going to do about it?" Yaz asked, smiling, and tilting her head sideways. 

   The Doctor gave Yaz her puppy eyes. "Don't do that, Doctor. You know damn well I would give in to those eyes of yours."

    Yaz press pressed her fingers back in. Just after a few seconds, she had came. The Doctor threw her back out as if she was regenerateing. Yaz watched at her pupils became dilated, then constricted. 

    She pulled out of The Doctor. The Doctor looked at Yaz. "Did I hurt you?"

    "I think I will need more sleep..... Feel free to join me." The Doctor turned on her side, holding out an arm. Yaz crawled under it, and closed her eyes.

    "You get a hundred more points and four gold stars..... And everything you said is going on the list." 

    "Please, just destroy them," Yaz said, turning to snuggle closer to The Doctor. Rubbing her nose against The Doctor 's shoulder.

     "I love you, Doctor."

     "That is definitely going on the list....." Both of The Doctor's arms wrapped around her....

   "I love you, too."   

  


End file.
